Taman Kota
by Clarionette
Summary: AU. OOC. OCfem!Nesia. Di tempat itu kita bertemu dan mengucap salam perpisahan.


Halo, saya Anstrich des Feuers. Ini post pertama saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya. ^.^

Bagian surat di kelas itu terinspirasi dari fic yang saya baca. Hehe #lupa judulnya apa

Dan saya tidak tahu nama asli Neth sebenarnya, saya ngambil nama dari fic yang saya baca begitu juga nama Nesia, kalau tidak salah, authornya **pretty summer dress** .

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, dll.

.

"Kita memang berbeda, Lars."

.

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz

.

Namanya… Nesia Raya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam, mata coklat, kulit sawo matang dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Benar-benar seorang gadis Asia. Bukan berarti gadis Asia itu tingginya tidak bisa mencapai ukuran 'tinggi', sih.

Lars Anderson. Benar, bukan orang Asia, kalau dilihat dari namanya. Yah, biarpun sekarang orang Asia pun senang menggunakan nama-nama asing seperti itu, belakangan ini. Pemuda dari ras Eropa, Belanda lebih tepatnya. Rambutnya sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan gadis Asia dalam teks perkenalan tadi, tidak hanya rambut sebenarnya, kulit, mata, semua berbeda. Yap, rambutnya pirang. Mata hijau cerah. Kulit yang putih.

Keduanya benar-benar kontras dalam hal apapun. Ya, kontras. Dunia yang mereka tinggali pun, berbeda. Sangat berbeda, bisa dibilang. Mungkin kalian bosan mendengar saya, narator, mengucap kata berbeda dan kontras berkali-kali. Tapi, kawan... kata apa lagi yang harus saya gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan? Saya tak punya perbendaharaan kata dan frasa yang banyak, entah kenapa saya malah menceritakan masalah saya kepada kalian. Lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita, bukan?

Dunia gadis itu, warna-warni. Pelangi, dan tak hanya merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Tak hanya tujuh warna. Jauh melampaui tujuh. Gadis itu orang yang ceria, baik hati, menawan. Kadang kau akan merasa bertemu dengan orang berbeda setiap harinya. Tapi, satu hal yang jelas. Kau tak akan pernah melihat gadis itu tanpa tawa ataupun senyum.

Dunianya, monokrom. Hitam dan putih. Oh, dan abu-abu mungkin? Tak pernah ada yang memasuki dunianya. Entah karena dia yang menutup diri atau memang orang-orang yang enggan. Yang mana jawabannya, itu tidaklah penting. Dan dia tidak peduli. Sendiri lebih menyenangkan, atau begitulah yang dia yakini.

.

Oh, well. Sampai dunia gadis itu bersinggungan dengan dunianya.

Semua menjadi buram.

.

"Benar, Lars. Saat itu kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

.

**Musim dingin, bulan Desember.**

Mengganggu. Suara itu mengganggu.

Lars, dahinya berkerut. Suara itu, siapa sih yang ada di taman malam-malam begini? Terganggu, ia merasa terganggu. Tak biasanya ada orang lain disini, pada jam ini lebih detailnya.

Saat itu sudah malam, hampir tengah malam. Lars berada di taman kota yang berjarak satu blok dari rumahnya. Ia bosan. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi taman, tak peduli cairan dingin membasahi_ jeans_-nya. Dia menutup matanya, membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang menyenangkan. Sampai ia mendengar nyanyian itu. Lars membuka matanya, bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Seorang gadis duduk di kursi ayunan, bergerak perlahan. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, mundur, begitu seterusnya. Lars berdiri dihadapannya, berharap sang gadis menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian pergi ketakutan karenanya.

Rambut hitam legamnya tertiup angin, meng-_expose_ wajah sang gadis. Memperlihatkan matanya yang sedang mengatup dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Kemudian mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Lars sepasang manik yang tak kalah gelap dengan rambutnya. Senyumnya yang mengembang perlahan hilang. Ada sedikit kilatan takut di wajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan saat gadis itu berhenti tersenyum. Lars mengesampingkan perasaan itu dan menatap gadis itu dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Uh, halo." Gadis itu menyapa Lars, mengulum senyum. Lars diam sejenak, menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam." Entah kenapa Lars malah mengatakan itu. _Damn_, salahkan kedua matanya dan… senyum itu.

"Oh, aku berencana untuk pulang lima menit lagi. Bagaimana denganmu? Dimana kau tinggal?" Gadis itu bertanya. "Oh, ya. Siapa namamu? Aku Nesia. Salam kenal."

"Lars, Lars Anderson. Dimana kau tinggal?" Lars hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan, batin Nesia.

"Jalan Timur." Nesia menjawab singkat. Dan Lars pun berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu Timur taman kota.

Nggak jelas. Manusia nggak jelas. Nesia jengkel. Dia bangkit dan berjalan–berjalan cepat lebih tepatnya-di samping Lars.

"Kau menjengkelkan." Nesia berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Lars. Lars meliriknya dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Lars bertanya, matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku juga mau pulang. Memangnya kau saja yang mau pulang?" Dan jawaban Nesia itu berhasil membuat Lars mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan senyum itu? Mengerikan." Nesia melayangkan komentarnya.

"Tch. Kau tidak mengenalku kenapa mengajakku ngobrol? Kau pikir aku orang baik?"

"Hmm, aku yakin kau orang baik, kok. Kalau bukan kau sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadapku."

"Well, terserah."

Sepi. Satu-satunya kata yang menggambarkan perjalanan Nesia pulang hanya itu. Dan gilanya lagi, dia berjalan bersama orang asing. Yang perkenalannya bahkan kurang dari lima menit. Nesia, apa kamu gila? Nesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Menarik. Gadis ini menarik. Bukan, bukan menarik dalam konteks yang, ah, susah dijelaskan. Demi apapun. Sejak kapan ada hal yang bisa membuat Lars tidak bosan? Well, selain mengobrol dengan kedua adiknya.

"Nah, itu rumahku. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Lars. Sampai ketemu lagi." Nesia berlari kecil menuju rumahnya, mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. Ia berbalik, "Sudah kukatakan kan? Kamu memang bukan orang jahat." Dengan kata-kata itu, Nesia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Lars yang kebingungan.

Oh, dan Lars tinggal di jalan Barat.

.

Dunia Lars mulai kelunturan.

.

"Demi apapun, Lars! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

.

Senin. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah kurang lebih dua minggu liburan, yang membosankan. Dan Lars bersyukur sekolah dimulai, karena kalau tidak, dia sudah mati karena bosan. Biarpun sebenarnya dia juga tetap merasa bosan di kelas, buktinya saja dia sekarang tidak memperhatikan gurunya. Malahan, pikiran Lars kembali ke Nesia.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertama dan terakhir kali Lars melihat Nesia.

"Hey, Lars." Lars menengadah ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, melayangkan tatapan dingin. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Jangan mengira aku sedang menguntitmu ya. Orang tuaku yang mendaftarkanku disini, bodoh."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, tuh. _Don't flatter yourself, weird girl._" Lars mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Jadi, boleh duduk disini?"

"Banyak kursi kosong di tempat lain." Nesia pun duduk di samping Lars.

.

Dan gelembung busa yang bersinggungan itu terintegrasi.

.

"Senyummu itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Seorang Lars? Tersenyum? Bukan menyeringai? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku, sungguh."

.

"Ke pasar malam? Kau pasti bercanda!" Nesia memukul pundak Lars.

"Apa salahnya mengajak seorang teman ke pasar malam? Kau pasti belum pernah ke pasar malam di sini, kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau berhenti menjadi orang pelit? Dan, belum, sih. Well, ada satu wahana yang dari dulu aku takut untuk mencobanya."

"Kupikir kau orang yang sangat berani. Wahana apa itu?"

"Bianglala."

"Tch. Payah. Kalau begitu, nanti malam. Tujuh tepat dan jangan telat. Kalau telat, tawaran gratis itu kutarik."

"Baiklah."

**Pasar malam, 6.59 PM.**

"Fuh, aku tidak telat kan?" Nesia menyeka peluh karena berlarian sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana tidak? Dari rumahnya hingga tempat perjanjian, kalau berjalan butuh waktu 20 menit, dan Nesia berangkat ketika jarum-jarum jamnya menunjukan 6.46.

"Kau datang benar-benar tepat waktu. Sekarang jam tujuh tepat."

"Tawarannya masih berlaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

**Bianglala, 8.45 PM.**

"Ayo, naik!" Lars menawarkan tangannya , dengan ragu Nesia menggenggam tangan Lars, menaiki bianglala.

Bianglala itu pun bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, kompartemen-kompartemen itu pun penuh, dengan anak-anak, remaja, orang tua. Ah, pasar malam memang surga untuk siapapun. Kau bisa menjadi anak kecil disana, tanpa ada yang protes. Kau bisa tertawa, tersenyum, gemetar ketakutan, apapun. Dan untuk Lars yang benar-benar menikmati wahana yang satu ini, ia tersenyum geli karena Nesia memeluk lengannya, gemetar, matanya tertutup karena tak mau melihat dari ketinggian. Sekarang sudah putaran ketiga, bianglala itu pun melambat dan kompartemen Lars dan Nesia berada di puncak.

"Hey, buka matamu." Lars memerintahkan dengan nada datar, tapi senyum masih menempel di wajahnya. Nesia membuka matanya perlahan, senyum geli yang menempel di wajah Lars membuat Nesia menaikkan satu alis.

Ganjil. Batin Nesia.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu, nona pengecut?"

"Eh? O-oh, maaf. Dan jangan panggil aku pengecut, tuan sok pemberani." Nesia dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Lars. Nesia masih tidak berani melihat ke arah bawah dan akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa wajah Lars lebih menarik untuk ditatap.

"Kembang api." Mata Nesia mengikuti arah gerakan jari Lars. Gadis itu berdecak kagum menatap warna-warni kembang api. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa Nesia merasa agak kecewa karena Larstidak menggenggam tangannya lagi.

.

Dunia Lars kini memiliki warna, sedikit demi sedikit.

.

"Hey, Nes."

.

Aku bosan.- L

Kaupikir hanya kau yang bosan? Kurasa seluruh isi kelas ini juga begitu, rambut tulip.- N

Aku tahu, orang gila.- L

Terimakasih pujiannya, sungguh.- N

Ya, sama-sama.- L

Pulang sekolah ada acara?- N

Nggak. Kenapa?- L

Ke taman kota, mau?- N

Boleh.- L

**Taman kota, sepulang sekolah.**

"Pindah? Kemana?" Lars bertanya sambil memandang awan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Nesia menjawab sambil sesekali memandang Lars dari sudut matanya.

"Jadi, berapa hari lagi?"

"Akhir semester."

"Oh." Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Lars kemudian berdiri.

"Mau pulang?" Nesia menganggukkan kepala.

.

Warna di dunia Lars sedikit memudar.

.

"Itu bukan hanya rahasiamu, Nes. Itu juga rahasiaku."

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Bukannya kau lebih baik beres-beres barang?"

"Kau kejam sekali, aku kan mau pindah. Aku kasihan pada kau yang nanti pasti rindu padaku. Haha." Nesia menyikut lengan Lars.

"Tch. Jangan seenaknya. Yang ada juga pasti kau yang merindukanku." Nesia terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Menyanggah? Wah, itu sebuah kebohongan yang besar, sangat besar. Karena…

"Aku punya satu rahasia, Lars. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya." Nesia berkata sembari berdiri, memunggungi Lars. "Aku… menyukaimu." Nesia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Lars di bangku taman dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca, selama sepuluh detik hingga…

Lars berlari ke arah Nesia, memutar badan gadis itu sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Setelah beberapa detik yang canggung dimana Nesia melihat ke kakinya dengan gugup sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri dan menggigit ujung bibirnya.

Lars menghela nafas. Ia kemudian meletakkan wajah Nesia di antara kedua tangannya. Mata Nesia membulat, bisa dibilang, dia pun menengadah dan mendapatkan sepasang mata hijau cerah yang sedari dulu dia kagumi sedang menatapnya.

_Lars then hugged her for as long as he could that day, wishing that he can tell his feeling by hugging her._

.

Warna-warna itu terlihat jelas lagi bagi Lars, tak hanya itu, ia mendapati perasaan hangat menguasai hatinya, sama seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat senyum gadis itu.

.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Pasti."

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

.

_Sampai jumpa, Lars._

_Ya. Akan kuajak kau naik bianglala lagi saat itu._

.

Abal! Absurd! Ini apa-apaan? Junk! Kenapa Neth jadi gini? Ya ampun! Plotnya gajelas T^T

DX

.

Review?

.

Flame juga saya terima, kok..


End file.
